The value of friendship
by Najel
Summary: Two friends, a blood elf priest and an orc death knight discover the march of the Scourge in Dragonblight. Together they will go on a journey that will put their friendship to a test.


_Wrote this story after the fun time I had in TBC and WOTLK playing with my priest and my friend's death knight. Especially PvP had been a blast. It's of course a different view on how WOTLK went, hope you will like it and feedback really is appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: I ofcourse do not own and of the Blizzard entertainment characters_

**Chapter 1, Discovery**

The hood covered almost her entire face; all you could see was the set of shining blue eyes. Her robe was beautifully decorated and almost shone as much as the blood elf's eyes. She was holding her staff in her right hand, which was resting in the bright snow of Dragonblight. She was standing on the edge of a cliff looking out at one of the ley lines that had been created there by the scourge.

Her eyes narrowed, this was the third one she had found, and this was a troubling sight. She looked to her left where her close friend Kzun was standing. He carried the same look of concern on his face. The death knight shook his head as he pointed at the horror in front of them.

"The third one already Keon, we must do something."

His dark voice sounded determined and Keon agreed with a nod. "Yes, I suggest we inform Saurfang as quickly as possible." She said.

Kzun watched as she stepped back on her frost wolf. "It will be a day traveling at least." He said as he summoned his horse.

"So be it, I would not know anyone else to trust, Kzun."

"True." He said. "let's leave at once."

He moved his horse forward and Keon was at his side instantly. The two friends were inseparable; they had known each other since the defeat of Kil'jaeden. Kzun was a soldier of The Lich King, but he had fled, learning he had been betrayed. He was lucky Keon had run into him while on her way to the battle of Kil'jaeden. She had found him wounded at the side of the road and healed his injuries, not knowing at first he was a death knight.

If she had known ahead, she would have never decided to help him. But from the moment he had opened his eyes he had been kind and friendly, which had startled her at first, but she got used to the fact that not all death knights are bad, which especially the guards in Orgrimmar had trouble with.

Keon's thoughts were interrupted when they passed a little bit too close to an alliance camp. She saw two night elf hunter guards looking rather angry at them and growling slightly. Keon just smiled and ignored them. They wouldn't do anything unless she and Kzun would actually provoke them, which was the last thing on their minds. But the smile was for Kzun, he always knew how to pick his shortcuts, the Orc always was up for a challenge.

_Keon…Keon…join me…fight at my side…_

Keon frowned and stopped her frost wolf. She turned around and could have sworn she heard someone talking to her. But when she looked around her, it was clear that no one but Kzun was around.

"What's wrong?" Kzun asked.

"You didn't hear that?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

Keon shakes her head. "Strange, lets continue, I must be hearing things." She said.

But she wasn't hearing things, the day it took them to travel to Warsong Hold; she had heard it five more times at least. Yet she said nothing of it to Kzun, she didn't want to, not until she knew what was wrong with her. They passed the guards outside Warsong Hold and stabled their horses. The young priestess and the death knight walked inside, heading to Saurfang. Once arriving at his quarters, he was in a deep discussion with Hellskream. However when he saw the two friends nearing, he stopped and turned to them.

"Lok'tar, younglings, what can I do for you?"

"My Lord, we have urgent matters to discuss." Kzun said.

Keon looked at Hellskream, a man she never really liked. "We prefer in Private." She said.

Hellskream shrugged. "Hah, I don't let a Priest and a traitor tell me what to do." He said folding his arms.

Saurfang frowned at Keon and moved a bit closer to her. "I remember you, Keon, you are a noble blood elf, I trust you." He said and turned to Hellskream. "Leave us, Hellskream, we will continue our discussion later."

The red skinned orc grumbled and walked out of the room against his will. Saurfang followed him and closed the wooden door to make sure no one would be listening.

"What troubles you, younglings?" he asked.

"My Lord we just arrived from Dragonblight, where we made a disturbing discovery." Keon stated. "The Scourge has setup at least three camps at the eastern region there."

"What, that cannot be!"

"It is, my lord, they are moving quickly too, there was nothing there a day ago when we passed."

"Are these reconnaissance camps?"

"No, each of them holds small armies with abominations and death knights." Keon said.

Saurfang started pacing uncomfortably from the left to the right, his hands were behind his back and his eyes look understandably worried.

"This is troublesome." He said. "But it is good you have come to me, it is difficult to trust someone in these rough times. The Lich King has spies everywhere."

The two friends nodded.

"What are you planning to do now, my lord?"

"A meeting, with Thrall and Sylvanas is needed, and you two will accompany me."

* * *

><p>The streets of Orgrimmar are always crowded, especially around the auction house. Keon and Kzun received quite some attention when people realized they were accompanying Saurfang. All three of them ignored it and made their way into the drag, where it was less crowded. Never the less, Kzun likes Orgrimmar, especially the busy parts of the town. He loves to sit on the roof of the bank and just do nothing but look at the people who sometimes seem to fly by.<p>

The death knight aimed his eyes at Keon, who looked to be a bit distracted by something. He frowned, that wasn't the first time he'd seen that and it made him wonder what was bothering her.

"Are you alright, Keon?" He asked his friend.

Keon, who suddenly looked like she woke up from a dream, eyed her friend and pulled up a faint smile.

"Oh yes I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all."

"Are you sure? If anything is bothering you, you know you can tell me, okay?"

He received a nod in response, but their conversation was interrupted by Saurfang. "Come my young friends, Thrall and Sylvanas await us."

They've already reached the valley of wisdom, seemed their short conversation had made both friends completely miss their surroundings. They walked inside Thrall's chambers where the leaders of Orgrimmar and the Undercity were already waiting for them.

Sylvanas and Thrall were in a discussion, Keon watched the former High Elf closely. She looked so dark and evil. She remembered stories from when she was a little girl, how noble a woman she was. Clearly, there was nothing left of that anymore. Though Keon wondered if she held vengeance towards The Lich King.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized the conversation with Thrall had ended and the forsaken lady was looking her straight in the eyes. Keon quickly looked away and missed the wicked smile forming on Sylvanas' face.

"Thrall, Sylvanas, I'm pleased you could meet at such short notice."

Thrall nodded. "Lok'tar Saurfang." He looked at the two friends. "And who might you be?"

Kzun stepped forward. "My name is Kzun, this is my friend Keon. We have recently made a disturbing discovery in Dragonblight."

"What is it that you have found." Sylvanas asked as she looked curiously at Keon.

Keon on her turn took the liberty to explain. "In the Eastern region of Dragonblight are at least three major scourge camps. And they are advancing forward quickly."

"If that is the case, they soon march against Alexstrasza's domain." Thrall said.

"The Red dragonflight would never allow the scourge to enter their domain!" Saurfang said.

"They would not allow it, but Arthas should not be underestimated."

"Of course not, Sylvanas. The Red dragonflight should be informed either way." Saurfang said.

Thrall nodded. "As should the Alliance." He looked at Keon and Kzun. "My young friends, I am glad you brought us this information at a time we can still act. Can I ask you to head to Alexstrasza and inform her of the rising threat?"

Kzun nodded. "Of course, we will go there as quickly as possible." He looked at Keon and received a nod to confirm his response.

"Very well, Sylvanas and I will contact Jaina." Thrall said

Keon quickly stepped forward, locking her eyes at Sylanas. "Before we leave, can I perhaps have a word with you Lady Sylvanas?"

Kzun looked confused at the priestess, as did Sylvanas but she nodded at Keon.

"In private?"

Thrall nodded. "Come on my friends, let's give the ladies some privacy."

Keon thanked the War chief, she looked at Kzun who glanced at her over his shoulder for a short time, he probably thought she would explain everything later on.

"What can I do for you Keon, there is not much time to waste."

Keon nodded. "Of course, my apologies but I have to know this. Ever since the day we discovered the scourge camps I have been hearing this voice. First I thought it was just my imagination, but it never stops and it's gotten worse since Kzun and I reached Warsong Hold."

Sylvanas frowned. "What makes you think I should know what goes on inside your head, blood elf?" she said, not really caring about Keon's problems.

"Because I have reasons to believe it is The Lich King himself trying to drive me insane."

Keon saw Sylvanas' eyes widen in shock. "Arthas! Why would he do that? Is there something important you are not telling us?"

"I..what...no, I don't know, why?"

Sylvanas put her hands on Keon's shoulders. "What is he saying, what is he trying to tell you, blood elf?" she was almost trying to shake the information out of Keon's body.

Keon moved the forsaken woman's hand away, but answered the question. "He keeps talking about joining his side, about giving into the darkness that's inside of me. I'm not really sure what he means by that."

Sylvanas folded her arms and then looked curiously at Keon. "There is something about you Keon. He would not contact you that way without a reason. Are you sure you are not withholding any information from us?"

Keon shakes her head. "No, nothing I am aware of."

Sylvanas nodded. "Very well, I will warn you Keon. Do not fall for any of his tricks, he will try and poison your mind. You must stay focused with the task at hand and no matter what happens, do not let him get to you. Once he has you, there will be no turning back!"

A bit frightened Keon nodded but quickly hid the worried look on her face.

"Good, now go back to your friend and inform the red dragon flight of your recent discoveries."

Keon gave a slight nod to the Banshee Queen and then was on her way to leave the room. Just as she had reached the door, Sylvanas called out to her one more time.

"Oh, one last thing." Keon stopped walking and glanced at Sylvanas. "Under no circumstances are you to discuss this with anyone, not even your corrupted friend, understood?"

The young priestess nodded. "Of course not." and then left the room, not sure she could keep that promise. Outside, she saw her friend waiting for her, giving her the usual worried look.

"Corrupted friend, hmpf, how can she say such a thing." She mumbled softly before she reached Kzun but then turned to him. "Stop looking so worried, there is nothing wrong, ready to head back to Dragonblight?"

Kzun nodded. "Yeah I guess, so you're not going to tell me what that was about?"

Keon jumped onto her wolf and smiled. "Nope." She said, directing her wolf out of the city.

Kzun shakes his head in disbelief, but followed his friend out of Orgrimmar. They had to get back to Dragonblight as quickly as possible.


End file.
